lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of the Rings Mod
|developer = Mevans |in development = Yes}} The Lord of the Rings Mod is an expansion for Minecraft that adds the world of Middle-earth to the game, complete with the Factions, NPCs and animals of the realm. Features Landscape The mod adds 159 regions in its own right, with each region having many [[Biome Variants|'variations']] on the basic region theme. From the frozen lands of the North, to the scorching deserts of Near Harad, to the steamy jungles of Far Harad, you can visit practically the entire continent of Middle-earth. In between these extremes, you will find virtually every single area mentioned by Tolkien, ranging from Lindon to the Iron Hills to Gondor to Mordor, complete with region-appropriate NPC spawns, vegetation and generated structures, ranging from small ruins of the former kingdom of Arnor to fortresses in Rohan to large villages in Near Harad. Beautiful mountain terrain generation will bring you back to the highlands of Middle-earth time and time again. And, if you find climbing over every mountain and hill to be too much work, especially when you consider that Middle-Earth is nearly 200,000 km2 in size (about the size of Great Britain in real life), have no fear; the mod adds [[Road|'roads']], which smooth out the terrain around them, allowing you to go over even the tallest mountains with ease. ]] Factions The mod adds 24 different factions that you can ally with or slaughter. Each faction has an alignment meter, which indicates your standing with that faction. Positive alignments give you various bonuses, such as the ability to craft faction-exclusive equipment and armour, with better-than-average stats. Gain alignment with factions by killing their enemies or completing favours, but be careful; killing a faction's units will make them angry with you, causing them to attack on sight, and maybe even launch a full-scale invasion in time. One of the main benefits of gaining faction alignment is the ability to trade with various trading NPCs and to hire troops, described below. If you want to learn more about the stories a faction has to tell, each faction has several lore texts, which may contain information regarding their history, units, weapons, and more. Unit Hiring With all these factions at war in Middle-earth, travelling around can be a rather dangerous affair. To help you in your campaign, factions will allow you to hire their troops if you have a good standing with them. Hire yourself an army of Swan Knights and Gondorians and defend Gondor against the Mordor Orcs that spawn at night, or conquer the Free People of Middle-earth using your army of Black Uruks and Olog-hai. Command your troops with the horn and Sword of Command, and assign them to Squadrons using the Table of Command. Armour and Equipment Each faction in the mod has a complete set of armour and equipment. Blend in with the mighty Eorlingas or get yourself an Uruk Berserker Scimitar and cut all that oppose you in half. Many factions have unique types of weapons, each with varying attack speed, reach, and damage; additionally, many of the mod's weapons look a lot more impressive than those in vanilla Minecraft, for they're 32x32 in size. Make sure to pick the right weapon for the fight! You wouldn't want to try fighting an enemy pikeman with a dagger. Like a weapon you found in a Rohan fortress but find that it's blunt? No worries, there is a complete reforging system in the mod, allowing you to repair, enhance, and maintain your equipment, all for the price of a few ingots if you do it yourself, or for a few coins if you let a blacksmith do it for you. NPCs ]] All factions have their own NPCs. Some of these NPCs are military, and others are civilians. These NPCs vary in attack strength, health, and damage. NPCs can be passive, such as hobbits, but most NPCs will attack you if you attack them or if you have a negative alignment with their faction. Some NPCs will attack you using melee weapons, such as Gundabad Orcs, others will try to shoot at you, including Gondorian archers, and a select few can use both a bow at long range and a sword at close range, such as High Elf Warriors. A few NPCs are hostile all the time, such as Bandits, which will attempt to steal loot from your pockets. Vegetation ]] To make the world of Middle-earth more authentic, the mod adds over 20 species of flowers, ranging from Elanor to thistles, as well as new types of grass. Some of these flowers are simply cosmetic, but others are important ingredients in Brewing, described later. The forests of Middle-earth are equally detailed, with 32 species of tree that can potentially be found, depending on which biome you're currently in. Many biomes will also spawn Berry Bushes, which can serve as a quick source of food when underway. The generation of trees has also been improved. Brewing For those who enjoy sitting around at home with a mug of ale, the mod adds a complete barrel brewing system. Create over 20 different kinds of booze using nothing more than a barrel, three buckets of water, and the appropriate brewing ingredients. All these drinks fill up your hunger bar, and some have useful status effects. Be careful, though; if you drink too much alcohol in a short amount of time, you'll become drunk, and if an invasion comes at the same time, things might not end well... Food and Drink All this fighting and adventuring is likely to make you hungry and thirsty. Aside from berries and alcoholic beverages, the mod adds 10 different kinds of non-alcoholic beverages, such as Orange Juice and hot cocoa, and 71 '''different types of food, ranging from common-place items such as apples and Rabbit Meat, to more exotic items, such as Banana Cake and Rhino Meat. Enjoy a feast by placing food on plates, or get drunk and start throwing the plates around for a fun party. Or, if you prefer, you can poison your unsuspecting guests by adding a bottle of poison to any drink. Two distinct dimensions While there are countless epic adventures and wars to be had in Middle-earth, if you really want a hostile adventure, head over towards the pits of the Underworld. All the NPCs found there serve none other than Melkor the Great, and will attack even the most evil of players. Make sure to get good armour and equipment before heading in there, as there are far worse things than Orcs in the deep places of the world... Bosses If you're still not having enough combat for your liking, there are '''two bosses in Middle-earth, the Mallorn Ent and the Hill-troll Chieftain. Both bosses are tough, with very high attack damage and special attack styles. Fight them yourself with your hired army, or take them on with your friends on a server. Server The mod team hosts an official server. Engage in great wars between good and evil, or work together to build Barad-dûr or other great builds from the lore. If you find that the official server is too full or that it isn't for you, the community runs many other great servers that you will no doubt enjoy. Blocks The mod adds several hundred new types of building blocks to the game, ranging from new types of wood to Ores to faction exclusive bricks. Make your build look authentic by using that faction's building style, or use your creativity and build whatever you please. Achievements The mod adds over 300 achievements. These range from simple, such as entering a biome, to somewhat more exotic, such as riding a barrel through the rivers of Mirkwood. If you ever get bored, try collecting all the mod's achievements -- you'll probably discover a new feature of the mod during your travels that you didn't even know existed. Who knows, you might even discover something really awesome... Gates Tired of boring vanilla doors that only take up two blocks? Well, the LOTR mod adds a wide variety of gates, blocks that can be placed in any quantity and opened with a right-click. They can even be mixed and matched for a fully customized experience. Enchanting This mod adds its own custom-made '''enchanting system which brings the best out of '''every set of armour or weapons, while allowing for a variety of effects including chilling, infernal and more. Every weapon, tool, or armour you craft or find bears its own unique modifier, from added durability to bonus damage. What's more, killing large numbers of enemies with the same sword can give it bane 'modifications, which give a bonus '''four damage '''against enemies of that certain type. Not satisfied with your modifications? Repairing too costly? Head over to an anvil or an accomplished blacksmith and you can '''reforge '''your weapons, tools and armour for metals or coins, respectively. While this may not be worth it for simple bows, paying coins instead of material is incredibly cost effective when using 'Mithril '''weapons. NEI Support Thanks to The Ranger Malvegil, the Lord of the Rings mod also supports '''NEI. This includes full support for all faction-specific crafting tables, forges, barrel brewing, the unsmeltery, and the trading value of items. The NEI plugin can be downloaded here. Installing the Mod Everything you need to know about installing the mod can be found on the relevant page. Gameplay tips Head over to the guide to begin your adventures in Middle-earth. Category:Help Category:Guides Category:Gameplay